


with arms wide open

by parkrstark



Series: darling, don't you ever grow up [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Fic, Bevause its still me writing, But tony still loves him, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, So yeah, Their relationship has developed and peter can be a little shit at times, Theres some slight angst, This is like 14k of fluff, Tony is basically Peter's dad, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Tony and Pepper are expecting a baby and Peter may be the one most excited...just maybe...





	with arms wide open

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was started months ago. I planned on finishing it before IW, but I didn't. And then it took me so long to finish it after because that movie really fucked me up. 
> 
> This fic was born because I have Baby Fever to the extreme. I've always had it but the past few months it's been crazy. I just want a baby so badly...whoops. 
> 
> So, Peter is given my baby fever. And I really just want Tony to settle down and be happy. Sheesh. Is that too much to ask for?

“So, uh, Peter, there's something I wanted to tell you,” Tony says, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. 

 

Peter looks up from the engine he's helping Tony with. He looks even more nervous than he sounds. He's wringing a dirty rag in his hands. This is important. “What's up, Tony.” 

 

Tony takes a deep breath and for a moment, Peter thinks he's about to close back in on himself. But then he says, so soft that Peter can barely hear him, “I'm, uh, gonna have a kid.” 

 

Peter smiles, looking around the workshop. He can't find any new bots. DUMMY is hitting U with the fire extinguisher and Butterfingers is sleeping in the corner of the room. He furrows his brows in confusion as he stares back at Tony. “I didn't know you were working on a new bot. Where is he?” 

 

Tony scrunched his nose briefly before shaking his head. “No. Not a bot, Pete. I'm having a kid. Pepper is pregnant.”

 

Peter nodded, but he didn't understand. Not until a few seconds later. Tony was watching his reaction as Peter’s eyes widened. “Wait…” He replays Tony’s words in his head. A smile grows on his face. “You're...she's…” 

 

Tony nods his head. His smile matches Peter’s. “I'm gonna be a dad.” 

 

Peter drops the the tool on the floor and leans forward to wrap his arms around Tony. He's glad they both changed into their work clothes so that he doesn't ruin Tony’s good clothes with oil all over his hands. “Tony! That's amazing! Oh, my gosh!” 

 

Tony wraps his arms around Peter too. “Yeah, kiddo.” 

 

Peter pulls back with an even wider smile.  _ Tony’s having a baby!  _ “That's so awesome! How long?” 

 

“Uh, a few weeks. She wanted to make sure it wasn't a scare before telling me and she told me last night so...“ He looks anxious as he rubs his neck. 

 

His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He always wondered when Tony and Pepper would have a baby--and  _ wait a second.  _ “Am I the first person you've told?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” 

 

Peter’s smile turns into a smirk. “Oh, I can't wait to tell Happy!” 

 

Tony jumps. “No! You will do no such thing! It's a secret. We haven't decided to tell anyone yet. So  _ don't  _ tell Pepper you know, okay?” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened. How did Tony expect  _ him  _ to keep a secret? That was impossible! Spider-Man was the only exception and more people found out about than he would have liked. “Tony, I can't  _ lie  _ to Pepper!” 

 

Tony raises his hands. “Woah, I'm not asking you to lie to her. Just...exclude certain truths.” 

 

Peter shakes his head so hard he feels his curls bounce. “No, no. The last time I tried to  _ exclude certain truths, _ she told May you took me to that concert on a school night!” 

 

“Okay. That was poor planning on our parts.” Tony thinks and make a face, probably remembering at how much trouble they were both in. May and Pepper both sat them down on the couch and took turns yelling at them for an hour. They're a scary team-up.

 

“You want to try it  _ again?”  _ Peter doesn't think he can do this.

 

“Just relax, kiddo. It's all going to be fine.” Tony takes hold of his shoulders. “I had to tell someone. You were going to find out anyway...just not now.” 

 

Peter is honored and a little shocked that Tony told him first. It makes Peter want to pull him in for another hug. But he already hugged him and if there's one thing Peter knows about Tony, it's that too many emotions can override his system. 

 

“So no bragging to Happy?” Peter jokes, trying to calm Tony’s nerves. 

 

“Not until I'm  _ allowed  _ to tell people. If Pepper finds out I broke her promise only hours later, she won't be a happy camper.” 

 

Peter grins and crosses his arms over his chest. “Don't worry about her! She'll never suspect a thing!”

 

\--

 

She does suspect a thing. In fact, she suspects many things. 

 

It's only a few hours later when she comes down to get them for dinner. She's dressed up from a day of work and looks beautiful in her tight blouse and skirt. 

 

Peter can't help it when his eyes drop to her stomach immediately. He, of course, quickly looks back up at her face and smiles. 

 

She stares at him in confusion before turning back to Tony. “Dinner is ready upstairs. Are you boys coming?” 

 

“We’ll be right up, honey. Just let us finish this last--.” 

 

“No. That's another hour down here. I don't want my dinner to be cold.” She comes over to them to take Tony’s hand. 

 

Peter looks at her stomach again. There's not even the slightest bump! How is that even possible? There's a  _ baby _ inside her. But, it's probably barely bigger than a grape right now so it wouldn't make sense for her to have a bump until at least--.

 

“Peter!” 

 

Peter jerks out of his trance. “Yeah?” 

 

“I said, we're gonna finish this after dinner,” Tony says and turns so Pepper can't see him. He gives him a face that screams,  _ Calm down, dude, before you blow our cover! _

 

Really, how could Tony do this to him? 

 

He follows them up the stairs nonetheless. He's quiet and looking down at his feet. He's a horrible liar. May can always tell when he's hiding something. Pepper can probably too. There's no way he can get out of this alive. 

 

Once he was upstairs and sitting at the table, it’s even harder for Peter to hide it. They have a large table in the dining room they use when a lot of people were over, but they also have a small table for when it’s just a few of them. So, Peter is across from Pepper and Tony with only a few feet between them. 

 

Tony is staring at him with a face warning him to watch his mouth. Pepper is staring at him with concern. 

 

He turns his head down to his plate and starts stuffing his mouth. He can't say anything if it's full. And if he doesn't say anything, then he can't say anything stupid. It's a great plan.

 

Until Pepper catches him before the fork reaches his lips. “So, Peter, how was school today?” 

 

Before Peter can see the panicked look on Tony’s face, he answers, “Oh, just great, y’know. Learned all kinds of cool stuff.”

 

Tony slaps his hand over his face and Pepper purses her lips. “It's a Saturday, Peter.” 

 

The color drains from Peter’s face. “Oh, uh--.” 

 

Pepper whirls around to face Tony. “You told him, didn't you?” She accuses with narrowed eyebrows. 

 

“What do you mean?” Tony tries to play it off, but he's failing. Just like Peter. 

 

“I mean that after I told you to wait a few weeks, you told Peter.” She glances back to peter. “I knew he was trying to hide something the moment I went down there.” 

 

“You got your special mom powers early,” Peter lets slip and he immediately covered his mouth.  _ Oh shit.  _ There goes trying to play it off. 

 

Tony slaps his face again with his hand and grumbles something about being a big idiot for such a high IQ. 

 

_ “Tony,”  _ Pepper says with a groan. 

 

“I'm sorry! It's just, I had to tell someone. And, and it's  _ Peter,”  _ he finishes softly. 

 

The anger slips off of Peppers face as she sighs. “Fine. I understand.” 

 

Peter looks from one to the other and grimaces. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Tony waves his hand. “It’s not your fault, kid. I shouldn’t have asked you to lie to Pep.” 

 

Peter is relieved because part of him was afraid Tony was going to say something like,  _ I should have known not to trust you with the secret.  _ Peter doesn’t want to lose Tony’s trust. Even though he doesn’t deserve it. 

 

“I can’t believe you couldn’t keep the secret for even 24 hours.” She rolls her eyes and at least, she’s not angry at Peter. Tony is a different story; he married her, he chose that life and there’s no doubt he’s used to it. 

 

“Pep, I needed to tell  _ someone _ . I mean, it’s, I mean,  _ I’m going to be a dad _ ,” Tony says, sounding awestruck still. 

 

Peter looks at him and smiles. It’s so rare to see such a genuine and open smile on Tony’s face. He wishes he was always this happy. Maybe this is exactly what he needed. “I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me to keep it a secret.” 

 

He is met with a pair of skeptical looks. His smile fades. “What?”

 

“Seriously, Parker? You just cracked in like 5 minutes.” Tony raises his eyebrows. 

 

“That was because it’s Pepper! That’s not fair,” Peter sputters. “I’ll be fine! It’s not like you can tape my mouth shut until you’re ready to tell everyone…” he trails off when he sees the smirk grow on Tony’s face. He continues meekly, “Right?”

 

Pepper pulls Tony back against his chair. “He won’t be taping your mouth shut or locking you in any closests,” she assures, but Peter never said anything about a closet… 

 

“You won’t either, right?” He asks, just to be sure. 

 

Pepper laughs. “I won’t either, Peter.”

 

Peter’s shoulders sag in relief. Small miracles. “Phew.” 

 

“Just, let's keep it a little quiet, okay, Pete? We don't want anyone to know just yet,” Pepper says slowly as if she's unsure if Peter will say yes. 

 

“Of course,” he assures her immediately. 

 

It'll be easy. Right?

  
  
  


Wrong. 

  
  


Peter has never had such a hard time with a secret before. Even Spider-Man. That one was easy to keep because he knew that the more people that found out the more danger they were in. 

 

But as for the baby-secret, there’s nothing dangerous. Pepper’s pregnant! Tony is going to be a dad! That's freakin’ awesome! 

 

Happy starts to catch on to him, but he doesn't know  _ what  _ he's hiding. At first he thinks it's Flash, but Flash hasn't been bothering him too much lately. Then he realizes it's a good secret by the way Peter just can't seem to stop smiling. 

 

“I'm going to figure it out, you know,” Happy says as he drops him off back home one day. 

 

Peter nods, the smile never fading. “I know.”

 

Happy groans. “Then why can't you just tell me now?” 

 

“Because I am sworn to secrecy,” Peter replies, making a motion of zipping his lips. 

 

“Since when do you keep secrets? Remember when you told Tony what I was getting him for his birthday?” 

 

“It slipped out!” Peter says, his voice cracking.  

 

“Okay, kid, okay. I know.” Happy chuckles, turning forward again. “I know you'll probably let this one slip soon.” 

 

“No, I won't,” Peter mocks as he jumps out of the car. 

 

Happy gives him a knowing smile. “We’ll see. Tell your aunt I said hi.” Then he's driving off.

 

Peter knows he’s right. He knows he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for too long. 

 

He just thought it would be longer than 4 days. 

  
  


Pepper and Tony are over Peter’s apartment for dinner when it happened. Pepper and May had made a dinner that was actually edible (Peter thinks it's because Pepper only let his aunt do the little stuff). 

 

They're all sitting around the table and Peter is quiet. The adults are speaking and Peter is content to eat his food and listen. He's afraid of letting anything to slip to May. 

 

Keeping his mouth full of food is a great way to avoid spilling anything. Peter learned that when he had a few bad grades and May asked about school. 

 

However, tonight he hadn't said a word and May wants to bring him into the conversation. “How about you, baby? How is school?” 

 

Peter usually hates it when she calls him baby in front of other people because he's a teenager, dammit. But Tony and Pepper are different. He's past the embarrassment. That was over when May handed Tony baby album after baby album. 

 

Peter still hasn't lived down that phase of being two where he hated wearing diapers. (He’s positive May gave Tony copies of his favorites.)

 

“Oh, it's great,” he says and starts to babble about school. He doesn't really know what he talks about, but the adults are smiling and listening to him. Tony chuckles a few times. 

 

He chokes on his food when Peter says, “When the baby comes, I'm gonna be the best--.” 

 

“I'm sorry, what-- did you say  _ baby _ ?” May interrupts him.

 

Peter feels his heart fall into his stomach. He's not sure how he let the conversation turn into a conversation that warranted a topic change to babies, specifically Tony and Pepper’s baby. But he needs to catch himself. Quickly.

 

“Uh...I was going to say I'm gonna be the best...dad…?” And really, how does that make anything better?

 

May slams her cup down a little too hard. “I'm sorry.  _ What  _ did you just say?” Peter doesn't say a word. “Peter Benjamin Parker, why are you going to be a father?” 

 

He looks to Tony for help, but Tony looks as panicked as him. 

 

May raps her knuckles against the table. “Hey, look at me. Not him. He wasn't involved in this...whatever  _ this  _ is.” 

 

Peter’s eyes flick back to May. “Uh…”

 

Her eyebrows raise as if to say,  _ I'm waiting.  _

 

“I'm having a kid with…” He has no idea what he's supposed to say. How he's supposed to get out of this. There is no real way out. 

 

“Don't stop, Peter, please continue.” May nods her head and Peter knows he's screwed. “Who did you get pregnant?” 

 

And because Peter is an idiot that can't get himself out of any situation, he says the first name that comes to mind, “Ned!”

 

The table goes silent. Tony slaps his hand over his face. Pepper’s eyes widen. May looks bored at the conversation. “Honey, we've been over this.” 

 

“You've been over this?” Tony asked, looking horrified. 

 

Peter feels his face burn as May rolls her eyes. “April Fools Day prank. For such smart kids, they're dumbasses.” 

 

Tony and Pepper are staring at him and he's sure his face is redder than a strawberry. “May, you can't just...ugh, we were like six,  _ okay?”  _

 

The horror in Tony’s face dissolves into pure amusement. “Oh, my  _ God _ . That is gold. You two though it would be funny to tell May that Ned was pregnant?”

 

Peter drops his face into his hands. This really can't get any worse. Part of him thinks he should have just exposed the real secret. Dealing with an angry Pepper would be much better than this. 

 

“It was adorable. Ben played along asking how it happened--.” 

 

“May!” 

 

“--and Peter said he kissed Ned’s tummy.” 

 

“ _ May! _ ”

 

“I can't believe our brilliant kid thought he could get his  _ very male  _ best friend pregnant by  _ kissing his belly. _ ” Tony is laughing so hard he can barely breathe. 

 

“I was six!” 

 

“That is not an excuse, young man. I thought we taught you the safety of using protection before you start kissing tummies?” Tony continues to laugh and Peter thinks how easy it would be to blow his secret. But he doesn't.

 

“Can we  _ please  _ talk about something else?” 

 

May is quick to agree. “Of course, we can, Pete. How about, why you said you're having a kid with Ned.” 

 

“It's nothing...it's just a game,” Peter stumbles, trying to think of a way out of this. 

 

“What kind of game?” 

 

“Just a computer game.” 

 

“A computer game...that involves you getting Ned...pregnant…” May says very slowly. Tony is cackling with laugher. Peter kicks him. 

 

“Ned’s character is a girl!” Peter says like that fixes everything. 

 

“Uh huh.” 

 

“The game is like Sims...we needed to reproduce in order to pass the level.” May doesn't look convinced. “His name is Luke. I said Han, but since Ned was the one that carried it for 9 months and suffered through hours of labor, he was he one that had the final say.” 

 

May blinks and stares at him for a moment before turning to Tony and Pepper. “Excuse my language and my son, he's fucking weird.” 

 

“That he is,” Tony agrees. Peter kicks him again.

 

“I'm not even surprised, honestly. His answer could of been much worse.” May starts to eat again, shaking her head. 

 

Peter whips his head to face Tony and mouths,  _ I hate you _ . Tony smirks at him with a wink. Oh, yeah, Peter  _ definitely  _ should have let the secret out.

 

Maybe next time. 

 

\--

 

“So, when are you gonna tell everyone?” Peter asks one day while Tony is helping him with his homework. 

 

“I don't know.” Tony doesn't look up from his book. 

 

“I think you should figure it out, y’know, before Pepper starts to show.” Peter fidgets with the pencil in his hand.

 

“Oh, really?” Tony grins over at him. “Is it getting a little hard to keep up the secret?” 

 

Peter groans. “Shut up. May keeps asking me how the baby is doing.” 

 

Tony laughs loudly. “That's your fault for being such a bad liar, kiddo. I didn't tell you to knock up your guy in the chair. You did that all on your own.” 

 

Using his pencil, Peter flicks Tony in the arm. “I will tell everyone that Pepper got you pregnant.” 

 

“Uh huh, how does that work? Did she kiss my belly?” Tony asks with a smile. 

 

“I can't believe you're going to hold that against me.” Peter groans. 

 

“It's too good not to.” 

 

“If you weren't helping me with my homework right now, I'd slap you.”

 

“You would never slap me,” Tony returns quickly. 

 

Peter leans his back against Tony’s back and lays his head on his shoulder. “If you don't forget everything May told you, I will.”

 

“I'll gladly take that slap if it means I can keep all of those precious memories from when you were a crazy toddler.” Tony wiggles his back so Peter is jostled. 

 

“Noooo, why did she ever show you those pictures?” Peter drapes his arm over his face and groans dramatically. 

 

“So I can see that you were just as much of a crazy trouble making kiddie as you are now.” Tony lifts his hand to ruffle Peter’s hair. 

 

“I hope you know Baby is going to have just as many pictures. I just got a really cool camera and I will fill up dozens of books with pictures.” Peter uses his free hand to blindly reach behind him for Tony’s face. 

 

Tony swats his hand away when he pokes him in the eyes. “I'm sure Baby will love it. Now get over here and help me because I'm not doing this all by myself.”

 

Peter rolls over so he's still leaning against Tony, but now his chest is pressed against his back. He wraps his arms around his neck. “I'm supervising.”

 

“That doesn't count, Parker.” Tony doesn't stop scribbling math equations down anyway. Peter smiles. 

 

“So, when do you find out if Baby is a boy or girl? Because I've gotta start working on the names.” Peter rests his chin on the top of Tony’s head and his hair tickles his skin. 

 

“Kid, we've got at least another few weeks. Cool your jets.” 

 

“That's soo long.” 

 

“Before you know it, he or she will be born and you'll be knee deep in dirty diapers.” 

 

Peter leans forward to look at Tony’s face. “Do you think I'm gonna be on diaper duty? Because if you do, then you, sir, are insane.” 

 

Tony laughs and Peter feels the rumble in his chest. He's been happier since Pepper found out and Peter is happy for him. “I'm sure as hell not changing diapers.” 

 

“You're such a liar. I bet Baby will have you wrapped around their finger. You'd do anything for them.” Peter looks down at his now complete homework. 

 

Tony doesn't seem to notice. “Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but I have walls. They're very hard on get past and just because some adorable kid comes along doesn't mean I'm going to be wrapped--.” 

 

Peter plucks the homework from under him. “Oh, you finished all of my homework? Wow, thanks Tony.” 

 

Then it clicks and Tony realizes just how tightly wrapped around Peter’s finger he is. “You little shit.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, you're so whipped.” 

 

\--

 

“I'm going to tell them,” Tony says as he finishes mixing whatever is boiling in the pot. 

 

Peter perks up at this. “Seriously?” 

 

Tony nods. “Yeah. Rhodey and Happy are my best friends. They deserve to know and Pepper says we can share.” 

 

Putting down the knife he was using to cut up onions for the sauce, Peter turns to Tony. “I'm so happy I don't have to keep it a secret anymore. That was so hard. Happy almost made me spill like 10 different times.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony says, “Remind me never to rob a bank with you...or commit any crime we need to hide from the police.” 

 

“I'm serious!” Peter insists. “He kept pestering me about it and he’s very good at getting me to back myself into a corner.” 

 

“Maybe you're just shit at keeping secrets.” Tony shrugs his shoulders, popping an onion slice in his mouth. 

 

Peter scrunches his face. “I'm not shit at keeping secrets.”

 

Tony turned to him and nodded his head. “Uh huh, and how long did it take you to spill to your Aunt that we had a surprise birthday for her planned?” 

 

“That--.” 

 

“Or when I drove you to that concert all he way in Connecticut on a school night after May said no but somehow got chewed out for it a day later?”

 

“Okay--.” 

 

“The dog you tried hiding in your apartment?” 

 

“She--.” 

 

“When I was the one that put pink hair dye in Happy’s shampoo?” 

 

“I--.” 

 

“Kid, this list could go on and on.” 

 

Peter slumps his shoulders. Okay, maybe Tony has and point. But it isn’t his fault that he likes to talk and people talk advantage of that by making him slip up. He's revealed plenty of his own secrets that way. “Point proven.”

 

“Good.” Tony nods his head. “But, I'm very proud of you for keeping it this long, I have to say.”

 

“This is the first time I've had to keep one of Pepper’s secrets.” 

 

“Ah, yes, I wouldn't suggest spilling any of those. It's better for both of us.” Tony looks a little frightened even thinking about it. 

 

“So…” Peter says, changing the subject before Tony can point out any other secrets he can't keep. “How are you going to tell them?” 

 

“Well, I'd imagine like anyone else. We're eating dinner, I tell the news, and then it's over.” 

 

Peter raises his eyebrows. “That's it? But you're Tony Stark! You don't have any robots or suits or other crazy things to announce your first kid?” 

 

Tony shrugs his shoulders. “I wanna keep it simple. No reason to go over the top for family. I mean, I just told you in the lab. There wasn't anything big.” 

 

Maybe once Peter thought that Tony Stark liked everything big and over the top, but over the time he's known him, he's realized that that's all just for the press. Tony likes simple things. So telling his two best friends over a family dinner that he is going to be a dad soon is actually really nice.

 

Peter tries not to think too hard that he's invited to said family dinner. It seems too good to be true. 

  
  
  
  


Sure enough, Tony tells Rhodey and Happy casually as they're eating their pasta. Rhodey drops his fork and it chatters to his plate. Then he's shooting off his chair to pull Tony out of his and into a hug. 

 

Happy is smiling too and he's about to embrace Tony, but then he turns to Peter slowly. “ _ That  _ was the secret you've been keeping?” 

 

Peter laughs and nods his head. It feels good to finally be able to let other people be happy with him. He wants someone to share the excitement with that’s not having Baby. 

 

“Jesus, kid, and here I was thinking you finally got laid.” Happy huffs with a small smile. 

 

“Happy!” Peter sputters. “I'm only 16!” 

 

Happy rolls his eyes. “So? Even more reason to get started. I mean, you've got friends right? Your guy in the chair, the one you can't shut up about?”

 

“I'm not going to…” he quickly shakes his head. “ _ with Ned! _ ”

 

“Okay, fine. What about the other one? The scary girl.” 

 

“They're my friends.  _ That's it _ .” 

 

“I'm mean if you can't choose, the French practice a little thing called--.” 

 

“No!” Peter covers his ears with his hands, feeling the burn of his face. 

 

“Hey, Hogan, stop tormenting the child and come congratulate our buddy,” Rhodey says as he pulls out of the hug. 

 

Happy laughs and stands up. “It's just too easy.” He ruffles Peter’s hair as he walks past him. “Sorry, squirt.”

 

Peter glares at the back of Happy’s head. When the time came to change Baby’s diapers, he was hiding the first stinky one in Happy’s car. 

 

\--

 

“Pepper, uh, could I ask you a favor?” Peter asks when Tony goes to the bathroom during their movie night. 

 

Pepper looks away from the television and gives him her full attention. “Of course, Peter.” 

 

He looks down at his blanket, unsure if he wants to continue with his question. He pulls at a thread at the hem, but a hand on his stops his fidgeting. 

 

Peter looks up and sees Pepper smiling softly at him. She knows how he can get sometimes with his anxiety and insecurities, but she never pressures him. She's patient and calm. “Hey, it's okay. You can ask me anything, you know.” 

 

“Well...I was wondering if I could maybe --it's okay if you say no-- but I was wondering if I could quickly take Baby’s picture?” He stops quickly and looks down at his lap again. That didn't sound weird. Hopefully. 

 

She doesn't answer for a few long seconds, so Peter looks up to see her reaction. It seems she was waiting to look into his eyes before continuing because when he looks into her eyes, she repeats, “Baby’s picture?”

 

Peter tries his hardest to not let his eyes flicker away. He knows it's rude to not look into someone’s eyes when speaking. “Uh, yeah, it's been a little over a month and I wanted to take one a month, but I kept talking myself out of asking because it's kinda weird to ask--.” 

 

Pepper reaches out and holds his hand. “Hey, it's not weird. Calm down, Peter. I'm not going to bite. No need to be nervous.” 

 

Peter takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to ask just what she means, but Tony comes back in and interrupts him. “What's going in here.” 

 

He wants to pull his hand away, but Pepper holds him in place. “Peter was just asking me to take a picture of... _ Baby _ .” 

 

“It's nothing! I was just thinking and it's stupid. And Baby, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to call her or him--.” 

 

“Hey, it's cute, Peter. It's okay. You can call him or her Baby for now. And you can take a picture, though you can't see him/her.” Pepper laughs. She looks over Peter’s shoulder and gives Tony a look. 

 

“What's up, kiddo?” Tony asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I just wanted pictures of B-Baby starting from month 1. He or she is still growing in there and I just wanted to see the progression. For Baby’s book.” Pepper is still holding his hand. Tony is holding his shoulder. They’re grounding him. His nerves begin to calm. 

 

“The photo album you were telling me about, right?” Tony asks. 

 

Peter turns to look at him, smiling and nodding. “Yeah! I want to keep a collection of pictures of her or his life. Starting from the very beginning. We can't see Baby, but they're still a baby.” 

 

Pepper immediately stands up. “Do you have your camera on you?” 

 

Peter looks up at her, a little shocked. “Oh, uh, yeah. I have it on the kitchen table...should I?” 

 

“Go grab it.” She smiles. 

 

He hurries to get his camera because he really doesn't want to keep her waiting. He's back in the living room before long with his camera, the really nice one May just got him for Christmas this year, and ready to snap a picture. 

 

Pepper is standing up against the wall, her hand on the small bump of her stomach. “Would it be better for you if I turned to the side?” 

 

“If you want, I mean, it would be easier to see Baby, but--.” 

 

“The picture isn't of me. It's of the baby, so if you think I should turn, then I can turn.” 

 

Peter gives her a small smile. “Yes, please.” 

 

Pepper smiles back as she turns so Peter can have a better look. “See? That wasn't hard.” 

 

He says a quick thank you before he lifts up his camera. He takes his time letting it focus and zooms in just enough. Photographing is something that he really thinks he does well. It's calming and he likes showing off his pictures. May always smiles at them. Once, Tony framed a picture he took of DUMMY. 

 

Peter snaps the picture and smiles down at it once it's loaded. It's simple but perfect. Baby’s first picture. One of many many more. 

 

\--

 

“You know, because you just  _ casually  _ told Rhodey and Happy about Baby, you have to do something even better when you reveal the gender.” 

 

“Shut up. Eyes on the road,” Tony snaps, his hand is gripping the handle to the car so tightly that his knuckles are white. 

 

Peter rolls his eyes as he continues to drive. They're not even near anyone. They're on some dirt roads upstate so Peter can practice driving. 

 

Tony has been teaching him how to drive now for a few weeks. May still calls him a danger to everyone behind the wheel and Tony is quick to agree, but Peter thinks he's improving. 

 

“I'm just saying that I've seen lots of cute videos where they pop a balloon and the confetti that comes out reveals the gender.” Peter swerves a bit as he tries to avoid a squirrel that just jumped in front of the car.

 

“Fucking shit--Peter, please, can we have this conversation when I'm not in fear of our lives and we're back safe?” Tony sounds desperate. 

 

“You're being a drama queen,” Peter says. “I'm just trying to plan ahead.”

 

“I'm not even planning to survive this ride, let alone plan a freaking party.” He jumps when a car is coming towards them. “Okay, please, just stay away from the car. Pull over until they pass if you have to just--.”

 

“Go faster?”

 

“Christ, no!  _ Do not  _ go faster!” 

 

Peter laughs. “I'll make a deal with you. If we survive this drive then I get to plan the gender reveal party.” 

 

“Deal! Just please don't kill us.” 

 

Peter smiles and the smile disappears when he has to narrowly avoid the car Tony told him to watch out for. Tony lets out a quick shout. Peter winces. “Starting now.”

 

\--

 

“You know, I read in a book that you can tell if the baby is a boy or a girl by where the bump is,” Peter says to Tony as he picks him and May up for dinner. They're going to one the best Thai places in Queens. 

 

“Hello to you too, Peter. My day was fine, thank you. How was yours?” Tony replies. 

 

Peter rolls his eyes as he buckles in the back seat. May sits up front next to Tony. “Hey, Tony. But seriously, you should ask Pepper about it. The books also said that sometimes the mother can tell if it's a boy or a girl.” 

 

“I'm sorry,” May says to Tony. “I've tried confiscating the ‘What to Expect When You're Expecting’ books, but he keeps finding more.” 

 

Peter isn't sure why it's such a bad thing that he's reading up on pregnancy things...okay, it's a little weird. Especially when Mr. Harrington caught him reading one in class and pulled him aside after to see if everything was alright. 

 

They'd figure it out soon enough when Pepper and Tony told the public about their pregnancy. Everyone knows by now that Peter isn't faking the internship, or at least, he's faking the internship, but he does know Tony Stark. 

 

“Kid, stop being weird, okay?” Tony says, though there's a smile on his face. “Stop being weird and worry about normal things. Like what Lego set are you and Ned gonna work on tonight.” 

 

“First of all, I'm not weird.” Peter raises his eyebrows. “Second of all, I don't need to worry about that because we have a set schedule for every month. Third of all, there is nothing wrong with preparing for Baby.”

 

“Weirdo,” Tony mutters, turning back to the road so they can start driving. 

 

“Honey,” May says patiently. “This isn't  _ your  _ baby...you know that right?” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes because doesn’t she know he isn't dumb? “I know  _ that, _ May. I’m just helping.” 

 

“I think Tony and Pepper are capable of handling their own child.” May turns to Tony and whispers, “I'm sorry.” 

 

Peter leans forward. “I heard that. Enhanced senses: remember that.” 

 

“Oh, I know,” May scoffs. She shoves his head back lightly. “Buckle up.” 

 

“I started my list,” Peter tells Tony, ignoring the ‘shut up’ face May is giving him. 

 

“Your list?” Tony asks with raised eyebrows, looking at him in the rear view mirror. 

 

“Of possible ways to reveal Baby’s gender. Duh.” 

 

“ _ Duh _ ,” Tony mocks. Peter slaps the side of his head. 

 

“Buckle up,” May repeats and Peter listens with a slight huff.

 

“I don't think we should do something simple like cutting into a cake or popping a balloon. That'd too boring.” Peter watches Tony’s reaction closely. “Unless you want that.” 

 

“You’re the one planning it, kiddo.” 

 

“Okay. Well, I was planning on making it small. Inviting just a couple people. Not the usual Stark affair.” Peter has the guest list and it's not very long. Especially after Siberia. “I'm gonna make it like a mix between a baby shower and a gender reveal party.”

 

“He does know that usually the baby shower is for women?” Tony whispers, even though Peter can clearly hear him and Tony knows this. 

 

“I've told him that. Several times.” 

 

There aren't many girls in Pepper’s life that Peter can invite. (The only one that Peter can think of is May). “This is the  _ Peter Parker  _ Baby Shower Gender Reveal Party. The rules are different.” 

 

“Whatever you say, kiddo,” Tony hums as he continues to drive to the restaurant. 

 

“Can you have your doctor forward the gender to FRIDAY when you find out?” Peter asks and then quickly says, “You can't peak!” 

 

“What are we? 5? I'm not going to  _ peak _ .” Tony rolls his eyes, but he's smiling softly. “FRIDAY will get the results, okay?”

 

Peter smiles as he looks out the window. “Perfect.” 

 

\--

 

One of Peter’s favorite things to do is to fake sleep. He's been doing it since he was like 5 and honestly, he's gotten pretty good at it. 

 

He used to do it every Friday night so Ben would carry him back to his room after movie night ended. Ben would lift him off the couch, cradle him close to his chest and carry him into bed. 

 

He hasn't done it in so long and tonight, he didn't even mean to do it on purpose. He was laying down on the couch with his head pillowed on Tony’s thighs. Tony tried sneaking down to his lab after dinner, but Peter laid on him to keep him still. A few minutes into the movie, Tony relaxed and Peter knew if he got up, Tony would stay. Peter didn't risk it. 

 

He keeps his head on Tony and soon, Tony’s fingers find their way into his messy curls. He remembers when he used to be self conscious about them. He hated the way his hair curled when it was wet or too long or just not combed. 

 

He used to try so hard to make sure it was never bad in front of Tony. He used to keep gel in his backpack just in case Happy picked him up and he was staying at the compound over night. But then one night, they were working late in the lab and they had been in there for hours (to this day, Peter is convinced that they spent the night working), and Tony commented about his curls with a smile. 

 

Peter blushed and tried combing them down, but Tony grabbed his wrists and shook his head. “Stop it, kid.” He was too tired to argue and let it go. 

 

Peter can't remember the last time he went out of his way to hide his curls. 

  
  


It's the best feeling in the world to have someone play with your hair. Peter is convinced that nothing can beat it. Ben used to be able to do it perfectly. Nobody will beat Ben, but Tony comes close. 

 

His fingers are scratching his scalp softly before carding through his hair. He is doing it mindlessly and that makes it feel a hundred times better. Peter is close to falling asleep; he feels his eyes grow heavy and his body is relaxed. 

 

Until Tony speaks up, “I can't do this.” 

 

“What's wrong?” Pepper asks from the other side of Tony. Her voice is soft and quiet. 

 

“You're due in only a few months...Pep, I can't be a dad.” His hand moves faster in Peter’s hair. 

 

“No?” She asks and Peter can hear that she isn't convinced. 

 

“No. I have nothing to go on. I mean, who's to say I'm not going to wind up just like Howard?” Peter can feel Tony shaking and he wants to jump up and comfort him, but he knows this is a private moment. This is meant for only Tony and Pepper. 

 

“You're not going to be like him.” 

 

“Uh huh, and how can you be sure?” Tony doesn't mean to snap, but he sounds a little agitated. 

 

Pepper doesn't let it bother her. “Look in your lap.” 

 

The hand in his hair pauses and Peter can feel the eyes on him. Then the hand is leaving. Peter lets out an involuntary whimper that's he's a little embarrassed by. 

 

It's worth it when the hand returns and continues its carding. 

 

“I didn't raise him,” Tony says, his voice much lower. 

 

“You sure as hell are looking after him like he's yours,” says in a steady voice. “He looks up to you like you're his father, Tony. I see it in his eyes.” 

 

Tony huffs. “Yeah, well, the kid’s an idiot.” 

 

“Tony.” 

 

“I shouldn't have a kid, Pepper. I only know how to screw things up. I can't do that to your kid.” 

 

“ _ Our  _ kid,” Pepper corrects him quickly. “And if you put even half of what you put into your relationship with Peter, then I think you'll do more than fine.” 

 

“That's completely different.” 

 

“You're the best damn dad I've ever seen, Tony. And if Peter were awake, he'd think you were crazy for thinking anything different.” 

 

Peter wants to nod his head. Tony  _ is  _ crazy if he thinks he isn't going to be a great dad. Baby is going to be lucky to have Tony Stark as their father. 

 

“The kid deserves better. I don't know why he wastes his time with me,” Tony mumbles and his knees push Peter a little closer to his chest. Like he's afraid of letting Peter go. Even though, he's not going anywhere.

 

“You're not a waste of time. And you're a great guy for him to look up to. I wouldn't have married you if you weren’t.” There's a sound of shuffling and a soft kiss like Pepper is kissing his cheek or his nose. 

 

“I don't wanna mess my kid’s life up. Not like Howard,” he whispers. 

 

“You're nothing like Howard. Just look at what you've done. Look at Peter. You're already a dad; now you're just starting from day one.” 

 

\--

 

“This is so nice, Peter,” Pepper says as she looks around the room. There are decorations all over the main floor of the tower. They're pink and blue and all about babies. 

 

“I should have you plan parties more often,” Tony says as he looks around. Peter smiles, feeling giddy at Tony’s approval. 

 

“The decorations weren't that hard when Spider-Man helped,” he admits as he glances at the streamers on the ceiling. 

 

Tony laughs. “I can imagine.” 

 

“He left the apartment at 5 this morning,” May says as she walks over, placing a kiss on the side of Peter’s head. 

 

“I had to decorate and make sure everything was okay with the other thing,” Peter says with a slight blush to his face. 

 

“Ah, yes, the  _ other thing,”  _ Tony says with a glint in his eyes. “The gender of my child.”

 

“I don't know it!” Peter says quickly. “I had FRIDAY program it in. I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep it a secret.” 

 

“He's not lying, boss,” Happy says as he walks closer. “I tried to get him to crack. Nothing.” Peter glares at home half heartedly; Happy had grilled him every time he picked him up. 

 

“You tried everything?” 

 

“I even brought out the gummy worms.” 

 

Tony gasps. “He didn't take the bribe?” 

 

Happy shakes his head. “No. But I felt bad when he didn't have anything to give me, so I gave them to him anyway.” 

 

Tony smiles and turns to Peter. “You're lucky.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Peter says, “You're going to find out later anyway.”

 

Peter is actually really excited about finding out Baby’s gender. He's been waiting weeks for this and  _ finally,  _ the day is here. 

 

The party goes well and everyone has a great time, but everyone is eager to know the gender as well. But that's the grand finale. 

 

Opening presents helps pass the time. Pepper gets a lot of stuff to help with the baby. May signed his name on her present, but Peter has another one planned. So, when all presents are opened, Peter walks up to Pepper and timidly hands her a card. 

 

She smiles at him softly. “Peter, you've already done so much for me. You don't need to give me anything else.” 

 

Peter waves his hand as his cheeks blush slightly. “It's nothing really.”

 

Nodding, she opens the card and reads the inside. It's just a little message wishing her the best for her and Baby. She picks up the smaller card that was tucked inside and furrows her brow in confusion. “Your phone number?” 

 

“For babysitting,” Peter blurts out quickly so he doesn't look too stupid. “If you and Tony want to go out and enjoy yourselves, I'd be more than happy to watch Baby for you.” 

 

Pepper smiles. “Thank you, Pete. Get over here.” She raises her arms to invite him into and hug. Peter leans forward and wraps her into and hug. She kisses the side of his head. “Thank you so much, Peter,” she whispers and it sounds like she's crying. 

 

“It's not a problem, Pepper.” 

 

There's another hand on his back. “The kid's right. I think this is more of a gift for himself. That baby fever is hitting him hard.” 

 

Peter is glad his face is hidden in Pepper’s neck so Tony can’t see him blush. “Shut up.” 

 

“These damn hormones,” Pepper says as she pulls back to wipe at her eyes. Before Peter can stand up straight again, she says to him, “Thank you, Peter. For everything.” 

 

“You're welcome,” he whispers back with a smile. 

 

“Okay, I think we've had enough waterworks for today. If one more of us cries, Tones may lose that fight he's having with his own,” Rhodey says, clapping Tony on the shoulder. 

 

“You're the crier. Not me.” 

 

Peter stands up to watch the exchange between the two. Rhodey is staring at Tony with his arms crossed over his chest. “Seriously? Do you not remember Christmas in MIT that year--.” 

 

“Nope. No.” Tony slaps his hand over Rhodey’s mouth. “We’re not talking about that. You were sworn to secrecy.” 

 

“Move your hand, Tony,” Pepper says. “Who knows when you washed your hands last.” 

 

Rhodey makes a face behind Tony’s palm. Tony pulls back is hand with a grin. “Whoops.” 

 

“You're disgusting.” Rhodey makes a face. 

 

“Let's just go have some cake, huh? I wanna know if I'm getting a niece or a nephew.” Happy claps his hands together. 

  
  
  


After cake, they're all ready to finally find out. Peter has them all crowd together on the couches. He ran down to the lab to bring up the Iron Man gauntlet he had spent days working on. 

 

Tony gives him a weird look as he forms the armor over his hand. He hadn't asked Tony permission to use one of his old suit armors, but he didn't think Tony would mind. 

 

Everyone's attention is on him as he explains, “I had FRIDAY send the results to my programming. I activated the repulsor to shoot out the results to the tests.” 

 

“Is this...safe?” May asks, looking at Peter hesitantly. 

 

“Sure,” Peter replies, not really sure if it is or not.

 

“Have you tested it yet?” She asks again.

 

Peter scrunches his face. That would ruin the surprise if he already tested it out. “No.” 

 

“It's alright, mad scientist. Let's see how your experiment went,” Tony encourages him with a grin. 

 

Peter grins and raises his arm. He charges the repulsor and says, “Baby is a…” 

 

He fires it and he squeezes his eyes shut. He heard gasps and shouts of joy. He peaks open an eye and all he sees is pink. 

 

“Girl!” Peter grins so hard his cheeks hurt. “Baby is a girl!” There is suddenly a pair of arms around him, squeezing him hard. 

 

“It's a girl, Pete!” Tony says in his ear. Peter can hear the smile in his voice. 

 

“Congratulations!” Peter squeezes him back tightly. 

 

“Yes, yes, I'm having a girl. It's all very cute. But please tell me a certain  _ boy _ is making sure all of the pink gets out of the couches,” Pepper interrupts. 

 

Happy pulls at his jacket, now slightly stained pink, and makes a face. “Clothes too.” 

 

Peter waves his hand. “It's fine. I thought paint bombs would be too messy so I just took the pigment out and put it into the repulsor. Then FRIDAY just chose whether she released the pink or the blue.” 

 

May slaps a hand over her face, getting smudges off pink on her skin. “Peter, honey, this is still messy and still just as easy to stain.”

 

Peter falters. “Whoops…” 

 

Rhodey laughs loudly as he claps Tony on the back. “Hope you guys like the pink in your living room.” He turns to Tony and smiles at him. “Congratulations, man.” 

 

“I'll get it all out! I promise!” Peter says quickly. He knows Pepper isn't happy, but she's not going to yell at Peter for it. He seems to be the one person she can't ever seem to yell at. 

 

Sometimes, Peter is grateful and other times, it makes him feel guilty. 

  
  


The stains eventually come out. Kinda. 

It takes weeks of scrubbing and soaping, but soon the bright pink becomes a dull tint to the furniture. 

 

Peter thinks Tony secretly likes it because he smiles every time they sit on the couch. Peter takes tons of pictures just in case. He wants Baby  _ Girl  _ to know about the mess he made when revealing her gender. 

 

It’s something they could laugh about. Someday. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Once the Baby’s gender is revealed, the real fun starts. Peter first mentions it when he's scrubbing the couch cushions and Tony is scrubbing the floor. (Yeah, somehow, Pepper managed to get Tony to help Peter clean up the mess). 

 

“So, pick out any names yet?” 

 

Tony pauses his stroking and frowns at Peter. “What?” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes.  _ Seriously _ ? Has he really not been thinking about names for his child? “Baby Girl needs a name. We can't keep calling her  _ Baby Girl.” _

 

“Says who? BG has a nice ring to it.” 

 

“ _ Tony.”  _

 

_ “Peter.”  _

 

Peter sighs in frustration. “I'll help you out. I've been making a list.” 

 

Tony goes back to washing the rug. “Oh, really? You're naming my child now?” 

 

Peter shrugs his shoulders. “Well, if you don't, I'll have to.” 

 

Tony tries throwing some soap suds at him, but it barely goes anywhere. Peter sticks out his tongue. “Okay, so I think Leia is a pretty name. So is Padmé. If those aren't cute, Rey is also--.”

 

“Kid, stop. I'm not naming my kid after a  _ Star Wars  _ character _.”  _

 

Peter frowns. “Why not?” 

 

“Because I'm not a nerd like you. You save the names for your little kiddos, dork,” Tony says, but his voice is teasing. 

 

“I don't know if that will be possible, Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbles, wanting desperately to get Tony’s attention off of himself. 

 

“Oh? You don't want any kids?” Tony asks curiously. 

 

“I definitely want kids,” Peter says quickly. He's not sure if it's normal for boys to be this hit by baby fever, but he's got it bad. “It's just...finding someone who will...make...the babies with me. You know? Because I'm a, well, a loser and no one wants to date, let alone marry and have kids with--.” 

 

“Woah, there. Calm down.” Tony puts down his towel and scoots closer to him. “You're only 16. There's no need to find Mrs. Right so soon. You have plenty of time ahead of you.” 

 

Peter shrugs his shoulders and keeps his eyes focused on the pink stain. He doesn't want to look at Tony. It's embarrassing. Tony never had to worry about not being seen as desirable. Not like Peter does. Peter worries every second of never finding the one. Or how is he going to find the one that he's going to spend the rest for his life with. The one that wants to spend their life with him. The one that Peter trusts enough to actually open himself up to. The one that--. 

 

“Earth to Peter.” Tony waves his hand in front of Peter’s face. 

 

Peter blinks, pulling himself out of his daze. “What?” 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

 

“Don't lie. It looked like you were about to cry. I have a few weeks still until my life is filled with baby cries. Let's enjoy the peace while we can.” Tony chuckles but there's still a good amount of anxiety underlying it.

 

“Nothing really. I just get myself worked up sometimes.” Peter shrugs his shoulders as he pick at a loose thread on his shirt. He want Tony to go back to washing the carpet. 

 

“About not being good enough for someone to want to have a kid with?” Tony asks with a soft voice. 

 

“Kinda...I mean, I'm me. Y’know? Penis Parker.” Peter feels his cheeks burn in humiliation. He hates when he talks about his insecurities. Especially with Tony. 

 

“Kid, look at me.” 

 

Peter does want to move. 

 

Tony grabs his cheeks and lifts his head so their eyes lock. Peter chews on his lips as Tony stares into his eyes. “Listen up, Peter. I don't care if it's the only thing you ever listen to. You are an  _ amazing  _ kid. I don't care what a couple of high school bullies have to say. May, me, Happy, Rhodey, Pepper...we all love you for you. And if someone can't see what we see, then they're not worth your time.” 

 

Peter tries to turn his head away because he hates... _ this.  _ But Tony hold his cheeks tighter, not enough to hurt, and stops him from looking away. 

 

He's not even done yet. 

 

“You're going to find the one. She's out there and she's waiting to make the most beautiful children with you. You just gotta hold on, okay?” Tony pauses and chuckles. “Hell, look at me kid. I didn't settle down with my girl until I was well past 40. Look how old I am now having this baby.”

 

“But you're Tony Stark.”

 

“And you're Peter Parker.” 

 

Peter wants to argue it because there is no way that Peter Parker can ever compare to Tony Stark, but he drops it. “Whatever.” 

 

Tony tweaks his nose. “Don't ‘whatever’ me, brat.” He sighs. “I just wish you weren't so hard on yourself.”

 

Peter doesn't want to continue this fascinating conversation about his self deprecation. “And I just wish you would start thinking of names for your child.” 

 

“I'm not naming my daughter after a  _ Star Wars  _ character.” 

 

With a grin, Peter suggests, “Kaylee? Or Zoë? How about Inara. Ooh, River is pretty.” 

 

“Or from  _ Firefly.”  _

 

Peter frowns because of his shot down ideas, but he's secretly pleased that Tony recognized the show. A few weeks ago, Peter forced Tony to sit down with him and finish all the episodes, plus the movie, in one night.  “You're no fun.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony waves his hand and turns back to cleaning the rug. “Get back to work, Dennis the Menace. Or no dinner for you.” 

 

Peter starts to clean the couch cushion. “I'll think of better names.”

 

“Not from any of your fandoms. Okay?” 

 

Peter sighs heavily. “ _ Fine.”  _

 

\--

 

“Tony!” Pepper suddenly shouts. Tony and Peter both jump because they've been so wrapped up in their work they didn't even hear her come into the lab. 

 

Along with Peter, Tony assumes the worst. “What's wrong? Are you okay?” He throws his tool onto the table and stumbles off the chair. He gets over to her and holds her elbows. 

 

Pepper doesn't say a word. She just grabs onto Tony’s wrist and puts his hand on her stomach. “Just wait, okay.” 

 

Tony watches her stomach anxiously for a few moments. When nothing happens, he looks up to Pepper. “Pep, what's--.” He stops short and his eyes widen down to stare at where his hand is on Pepper’s stomach. “Oh, my God.” 

 

Peter stays back, but he desperately wants to run over and see what's going on. He hopes Baby Girl is okay…

 

“Is that…” Tony trails off. 

 

“Yes!” Pepper nods her head and her hair bounces on her shoulders. She sounds excited and she's smiling. Maybe Baby Girl is fine. 

 

For a few seconds, they don't say a word. Then, finally, Pepper waves Peter over. “Come here, Peter.”

 

Peter takes a step over and he looks down at Pepper’s stomach. The bump can't be hidden anymore. He wonders if Pepper can even see her feet. “Is Baby Girl okay?”

 

“She's fine, Peter. Just come here.” Pepper grabs his wrist before he can move and puts it on her stomach next to Tony’s hands. 

 

A few seconds later, Tony grabs his hand and moves it over to take his place. “Here. Feel.” 

 

Peter isn't sure why it took him so long to realize what they're excited about. His eyes widen when he feels the small thump. “Oh, my gosh. Is that Baby Girl kicking?” 

 

Pepper smiles widely at him as she nods. “Yes, she just started a few minutes ago. She's hadn't stopped since.”

 

“She's a crazy baby,” Peter cooes softly, staring at her stomach. 

 

“She gets it from her father,” Pepper says easily with a small smirk. 

 

Tony leans closer to her and rubs his nose against hers. “Oh, is that so, Mrs. Stark?” 

 

Pepper steals a kiss from his lips. “Are you going to try and deny it?” She laughs as Tony shakes his head. They kiss again and Peter scrunches his face. 

 

“Blech, there are children in the room,” he says as he turns his attention back to Pepper’s stomach. 

 

Suddenly, there's a hand in his hair shoving him away. “Then get outta here, brat. Me and my beautiful wife have some celebrating to do.” 

 

“Ew,” Peter says immediately, jumping to his feet. “You two are disgusting. I'm getting out of here before I need to bleach my brain.” 

 

“If I knew that's all I had to do to get rid of you, I would have done that  _ way  _ sooner.” Tony smirks. 

 

“Shut up.” Peter sticks out his tongue. 

 

“You better go upstairs and annoy Happy unless you want to be scarred. Because this is your last warning before my pants are coming off.” 

 

Peter isn't sure if Tony is joking. He doesn't want to find out. He covers his ears and turns quickly on his heels. He can still hear Tony laughing loudly and Pepper yelling at him between her own laughs. 

 

Peter believes he's a good child. He doesn't deserve this. This is surely some form of child abuse. 

 

He almost feels bad for leaving Baby Girl on her own. 

He hears Tony make a sound he  _ never  _ wants to hear again. 

He no longer feels bad as he jumps inside the elevator. 

 

\--

 

Peter is awoken by the blasting of a very  _ loud  _ alarm through the speakers on his ceiling. Only one person, technically AI, has access to that sound, so he glares up at FRIDAY. “What the heck, FRIDAY?” 

 

_ “You were not waking up.” _

 

Peter blindly reaches on his nightstand for his cell phone and looks at the time. “It's almost 4 in the morning. I'm not supposed to wake up yet.”  

 

_ “Boss is still awake and in mild distress.”  _

 

Immediately, Peter is awake. He jumps out of bed, tugging the blankets around his shoulders. All he's wearing is a Nasa t-shirt and his Iron Man boxers; this is not how he wants to be seen by his childhood hero. 

But then FRIDAY’s words ring in his head:  _ “Mild distress.”  _ Like his  _ distress  _ is a flavor of hot sauce. 

 

He starts towards the lab; he knows that's where he'll be. He always goes there when he can't sleep. Even though, Tony promised earlier that night to go to sleep. Right before he dropped Peter off the his room. 

 

“What set him off?” Peter asks, knowing it has to be an anxiety attack. Tony has been getting better with those, but they didn't completely disappear. 

 

_ “It remains unclear.”  _

 

Peter huffs but continues to the elevator and then he's down to the lab in seconds. He knows what to do. He knows how to approach Tony. He's done this before and he'll continue to do it for as long as Tony needs. 

 

“Tony?” He says hesitantly, walking over slowly. He sees Tony sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the leg of his desk. He doesn't look too out of it, but his eyes are glassy. 

 

“Go back to bed, kid,” he mumbles. But hey, at least he's responsive.

 

Peter takes slow steps. “I can't do that. Sorry.” He lowers himself to the ground next to Tony and mimics his pose. They sit next to each other in silence. 

 

Tony’s breathing hard and shallow. It sounds likes he's either just about to enter a full blown panic attack or he's winding down from one. He hopes it's the latter. 

 

Peter drops his head on Tony’s shoulder and like clockwork, Tony lifts his hand and threads his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter isn't sure why it comforts Tony,  but it does. It grounds him. 

 

Peter will never complain. Not when he gets the same comfort from the action. It calms his own nerves. 

 

“What's wrong?” Peter whispers. 

 

Tony doesn't answer right away. “I can't do this, Peter.” 

 

The fingers in his hair start to move faster. Peter doesn't think Tony even realize what he's doing. “Sure you can. Just take a deep breath. I'll sit here all night until you're ready to talk.” 

 

“No,” Tony says. “I mean I can't do  _ this.”  _

 

Peter blinks. That's real specific. “This?”

 

“Yes.” Tony pauses, but Peter doesn't say a word as he continues. “This dad thing.” 

 

Oh. Of course. Here come the nervous, second thought jitters. No. That was when Peter was asleep in his lap. This isn't nerves; this is fear. “Why not?” 

 

Tony grunts and tugs his fingers through a small knot. “Because.”

 

“That's not an answer, Mr. Stark.” He rolls his eyes. 

 

He looks pained as he bites down on his lip. Part of Peter wants to drop it, but he knows Tony needs to talk about it. No matter how much Peter begs him, he never leaves him to his own thoughts after a panic attack. 

  
  


So, he waits. 

 

After a few deep breaths later, Tony says, “My dad was probably the shittiest dad to exist.” 

 

Peter gives him a look saying  _ go on.  _

 

Tony huffs. “He was always drunk or angry. I could never do anything right. I was always fucking up.  He was always either working, drinking, screaming or slapping me across the face.”

 

Peter’s eyes widen. He knows Howard Stark isn't the glorified man that the newspapers talked about. He's heard about his dark side from Tony. But he never thought it would be this bad. 

 

“I'm so afraid of being just like him. That's all I know about being a dad: how my dad treated me. What if, what if my child gets me so angry and I respond by slapping her across the face?”

 

“You would never,” Peter responds immediately. 

 

Tony scoffs, “You don't know that.” 

 

Peter frowns. “Of course, I do. Remember last summer when I blew up your lab because I went down there even after you said no?” Peter shivers at the memory. He had never seen Tony so angry. Not only because Peter risked harming himself, but also because Tony’s project he had been spending months on was destroyed.

 

Tony shuts his eyes, seemingly having the same unpleasant reminder. “Please don't mention it, kid.” 

 

“Sorry,” Peter apologizes for what is probably the ten millionth time. “But anyway, look, we both know you were pissed. You locked me out of the lab for a month.” He pauses before bringing up the worst of the punishments. “You didn't speak to me for a week.” 

 

Tony looks away like he's ashamed. “I remember, okay? I was an ass, okay?” 

 

“No.” Peter shakes his head. “That's not the point. I'm just saying: you were  _ furious _ \--.” 

 

“You could’ve blown yourself up, Peter!” 

 

“I know. But you never once raised your hand at me. Even when you yelled. You didn't make a fist, you didn't swing, you didn't slap me. You didn't hurt me.” Peter hopes he's helping. “You're not like him.” 

 

“I screamed at you. Like that's any better?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, it is. I deserved it. I was an idiot. I could have killed myself. Parents are supposed to talk sense into their children. Or else they'll do the same thing when they get another chance.” 

 

Tony respond and Peter looks up at him to see how he's reacting. He's staring down at Peter with wide eyes. 

 

Peter feels self conscious and squirms a little. “What?” 

 

“You just...you called me your parent.” 

 

Peter blinks, replaying the conversation in his head. “Oh, I did. Well, yeah...I mean, I could not think that if you want but I just...you're the only dad slash mentor slash male guardian thing I have left.” 

 

Tony is speechless. 

 

“I'm sorry-- I can, I mean--.” 

 

“You really see me as a...dad?” 

 

Peter feels his face burn. Shit. He shouldn't have mentioned anything about him being fatherly. That just sounds stupid. “Well--.” 

 

“Peter, I'm-- why would you  _ ever _ look up to me?” Tony pulls his hand out of Peter’s hair and runs it through his own. “I'm not the man that should be being a role model for any child. I curse, I drink, I never sleep, I don't know the first step of taking care of myself, let alone someone else. I'm a fuck up.” 

 

“Please don't say that.” 

 

“Say what?” 

 

“Everything that just came out of your mouth.” Peter sits up to stare at him intently. “Why would you say that about yourself? Why would you say that about my hero?”

 

“Peter--.” 

 

“That's all bullshit, pardon my French. You're the best man I know...and if I can't have my Dad or Uncle Ben...then, I'm glad you're the one keeping an eye on me.” 

 

Tony blinks and lets out a deep breath. “Pete, you can't...don't say stuff like that to me.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because you just can't, okay? Do yourself a favor and just  _ stop _ . You have a choice. This kid doesn't.” Tony looks frustrated at the fact. 

 

“Lucky kid.” Before Tony can argue him because of course, he would, Peter says, “Coming from a kid that was passed from one guardian to the next...she's going to love you. No matter what. Even if you fuck up sometimes or make mistakes, she's still going to be your baby girl. She's going to always need her dad. That won't ever change.” 

 

“But there are plenty of other dads that can give her so much more and--.” 

 

“Shut up. You're her dad. Baby Girl wants  _ you.  _ No one else. You're going to be a great dad. I already told her. She believes me,” Peter states matter of factly.

 

Tony finally looks at him. “What?” 

 

Peter blinks. “What?” 

 

“You...you talk to her?”

 

Peter tries to think if there's anything wrong with that. “Well, uh, sometimes I ask Pepper and she lets me talk to her and when Pepper falls asleep on the couch in the living room I'll sing to her. She like the song, Baby Mine. She always kicks.” 

 

A soft smile spreads on Tony’s face. “Really?”

 

His smile is contagious. “Yeah. It's really cute. You should try it so she gets used to your voice.” 

 

“I'll keep that in mind, kiddo.” Tony shakes his head fondly. 

 

Peter smiles at him for a moment before standing up. He reaches out a hand with the blanket sill wrapped around him. “C’mon, I wanna show you something.”

 

Tony gives him a look and only hesitates a second before grabbing his hand and standing up. “Okaaay.”  

 

Peter leads him to the corner of the room where there's an empty spot on the ground. He lays down his blanket before going to get whatever pillows and blankets are on the couch. Tony’s laughing stops him. 

 

He peeks over his shoulder and sees Tony failing to cover up his giggling. He doesn't even look sorry. “Nice boxers.” 

 

Peter’s face burns red as he looks down and remembers how he ran out of his bed without putting on pants. “Shut up.” He lobs a pillow at Tony’s head. 

 

Tony continues laughing while Peter sets up a small blanket fort. He plops down on a pillow and pats the spot next to him. Looking up at Tony, he says, “C’mon, sit.”

 

He takes a seat next to him and Peter smiles. Then he turns to the wall in front of them. Peter cleared everything away from it a while ago to watch movies and shows here while Tony works. 

 

“FRIDAY, can you play my fourth preset, please?” 

 

_ “Of course, Peter.”  _

 

Immediately, the Northern Lights start to glow. Peter smiles at the beauty of it. It's so relaxing to just stare at them. 

 

He feels Tony’s eyes on him. “The Northern Lights?” 

 

Peter raises his hand and wiggles his fingers in the sky like he can touch them. “Isn't it beautiful?” 

 

Tony looks back at the display. “Yeah…”

 

“After anxiety attacks, my senses are still a little frazzled. Everything is up to like 12. So, soothing music doesn't help me. It's too loud. I ask FRIDAY or Karen to shut off the lights and just play this.” He stares at how the lights ripple in the sky. “It's so peaceful.”

 

“Yeah, it is.” 

 

Peter watches it fondly, leaning closer to Tony as his exhaustion creeps in. “The most beautiful thing in the world.” 

 

“Yeah, kiddo, they really are.”

 

\--

 

“Rosalind is a pretty name,” is the first thing Peter says as he jumps in the car. 

 

Tony doesn't even question this anymore. “Sure is.” 

 

“Rosalind Franklin was a chemist. She contributed to the understanding of DNA,” Peter tells him even though he didn't ask. 

 

“Got any others?” Tony asks, looking at him in the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Andromeda,” Peter responds slowly. It's a weird name but pretty. Unique. 

 

“The story behind this one?” 

 

“It's a galaxy named after a Greek princess that became a star.” Peter buckles himself up. 

 

“You have any...normal names on that list?” Tony asks as he pulls away. 

 

“Define normal.” 

 

Tony flicks him in the ear. “Stop being a smartass, Parker.”

 

“Some  _ normal _ names include: Isabella, Carina, Alessandra, Adriana, Luciana, Rosa, Gianna, and Siena.” Peter lists a few off his fingers. “And before you ask: yes, they are all Italian.” 

 

Tony laughs loudly. “You're getting closer, kid.” 

 

“You know, this would be so much easier if you were having a boy.” Peter leans back in the seat. 

 

“And why would that be?”

 

Peter furrows his brow. “Because you would just name him Peter. Duh.”

 

Tony actually lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh, really now? So, you would both be Peter?” 

 

He pretends to think it over. “Well, he would be Little Peter and I would be Big Peter.” 

 

“In no world will you ever be  _ Big  _ Peter.” Tony raises his eyebrows as he continues to watch the road in front of him.

 

Peter decides to ignore  _ that  _ comment. “Maybe the feminine version: Petra? Nah, I don't really like it. Maybe you could just keep the P. Penny, Paige, Patricia, Piper, Pia--.” 

 

“Parents shoulda named  _ you  _ Pia. Pain In Ass.” 

 

“Haha,” Peter replies sarcastically. “You're really clever. No wonder you graduated MIT so early.” 

 

“Hey, watch it, kid. Your life is in my hands right now and I will not hesitate to extinguish it a little early.” 

 

“Uh huh, I'll be sure to tell Aunt May you said that.” Peter watches in satisfaction as Tony’s face pales slightly. 

 

“When did you become such a little shit?” 

 

“When I started hanging out with you.” 

 

Oh, yeah. Tony is definitely going to kill him.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony,” Peter says before the elevator is even open. He's jumping in place and practically skips to where his mentor is sitting at a table in the workshop. 

 

Tony doesn't even look up from his work as he says, “Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter.” 

 

Peter stops by his desk and holds up the doll he's holding. “I have a surprise for you.” 

 

Tony looks up and his eyes pause on the old and worn doll. Peter picks up its head so one of her eyes can blink open at him. The doll’s brown hair is knotty from years of not being combed and it's past saving. Her arms and legs are barely being held together. But Peter still smiles every time he sees her. 

 

“What the hell is that?” 

 

Peter doesn't let his smile falter. “Her name is Jackie.” 

 

Tony finally looks back at Peter. “Why do you have a baby doll in here?” 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Peter explains, “You've been stressing lately about being a dad. So, I thought this would help.” 

 

“I'm not playing dad with your creepy ass Chucky.” Tony looks scared of the doll. 

 

“If I can carry her around school all day, then you can hold her,” Peter huffs. 

 

Tony frowns. “You carried  _ that _ around school with you...” He shakes his head and says, “Kid, I can't protect you from the bullies if you make yourself such an easy target.” 

 

Peter knows he's joking. The last time Tony caught Flash shoving Peter down the front steps at school, Tony had been by his side in less than a minute. Peter can still remember the look on Flash’s face as Tony Stark ripped into him in front of everyone. Of course, the bullying didn't stop, but it's a little easier to handle now. 

 

“Cradle your arms,” Peter says, ignoring his comment. 

 

Tony huffs but folds them anyway and Peter carefully places Jackie into his arms. Peter smiles and rubs Tony’s arm. “Good job. See? It's not that hard.” 

 

“Kid, I will beat you with this doll.” 

 

“Jackie.”

 

“Kid, I will beat you with Jackie.” 

 

“Just hold her, okay?” Peter says. “And rock her like she's crying.” 

 

“Pete, it's a doll. I'm not going to practice on an old doll you found from some thrift shop.” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes. “You want help, but when I offer it, you don't want it.”

 

“Fine.” Tony starts rocking Jackie slowly and carefully. Peter smiles. 

 

Over the next few minutes, Peter and Tony practice different positions and holds. They go at it for about a half hour before they find themselves on the blanket. Their pillows are still strewn around and Peter takes the big one to lay down on. Tony lays down next to him and Peter reaches for Jackie. 

 

Tony hands her over and Peter holds her close to his chest. They're both quiet for a few moments until Tony rolls over on his side and stares at Peter. 

 

After a few seconds, Peter says, “You can use my camera if you want it to last longer.”

 

“What's with the doll?” 

 

Peter doesn't answer right away. Part of him expected this question, but part of him hoped he wasn't going to ask. “She was my mom’s when she was a kid.” 

 

Tony stills. “Shit, kid. Why didn't you say anything as I teased you for it--her.” 

 

Peter shrugs his shoulders. “You were joking around. I didn't want you to get all sad on me.” 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

Peter blinks, trying to stop the tears before they come. “She used to let me sleep with her.” He hopes Tony doesn't think he's weird for sleeping with a baby doll, even if it was when he was a kid. “She gave her to me before her and Dad went on their trip. She asked me to watch her until she got back.” 

 

Tony remains quiet. 

 

“I know it was because I was crying. I didn't want them to leave. So, I cried and cried until Mom handed me Jackie.” He looks at Tony through his lashes and smiles smally. “She liked Jackie Kennedy.” 

 

Tony laughs. “Yeah, well I would name my baby doll after such an iconic woman too.” 

 

Peter closes his eyes and he can see his mother again. She's kneeling in front of him, drying his tears with a soothing voice and soft hands. 

 

It feels good to open up to someone about it. 

 

Sometimes, Peter thinks people forget about his parents. He has gone through so many tragedies that it's really hard to remember it all. Uncle Ben was easier to pity him for because he knew him for most of his life and that is most recent. 

 

Everyone seems to forget the little boy that lost his mom and dad. 

 

Most of them probably think that because he lost them so young, it barely bothered him. Except his Mom and Dad haunted his dreams just as frequently as Uncle Ben does.

 

It feels good to finally talk about them. He never liked to bring it up to Ben because he lost his brother and he was always sad about it. Other times, he feels stupid bringing it up.

 

It's been years. Shouldn't he be better…

Some days are easier than others. 

 

“You know I'm always here for you, Pete. If you ever just wanna...talk, I'm only a call away,” Tony says softly. 

 

Peter looks from Jackie to Tony. He smiles at him. “Thanks.” He pauses before continuing, “Tony?” 

 

“Yeah, kiddo?” 

 

“I think you're going to be a great dad.” 

 

Tony ruffles his hair softly. “Thanks, Peter. I hope so.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


Peter opens the closet door and looks down in confusion when he finally finds Tony. He's sitting in the corner with a box of animal crackers in his arms. 

 

Before Peter can say a word, Tony is grabbing his leg and tugging him inside. “Shhh! Get in here!” 

 

With a few confused blinks, Peter takes a seat next to Tony on the ground. He stares at him for a few seconds before he asks, “Why are you hiding in a closet?” 

 

“I'm going insane, Peter,” he replies, a crazy look in his eyes. 

 

Peter tilts his head. He definitely looks it. And the fact that FRIDAY led him to a freaking closet when he asked for Tony didn't make him seem any more sane. “Okaay…”

 

“No, seriously. I can't...there is a demon inside of my wife.” His eyes flick towards the closed door like he's afraid she'll hear him. “She screamed at me this morning for it being too rainy outside. I can't control the weather, Peter!” 

 

Peter read about this in the books. The same books everyone told him to stop reading. “It's just hormones. She'll calm down soon. You just gotta be careful for the next week or so.” 

 

“I can't handle this for a few more weeks! I'm going to explode.” Tony slams his head against the wall of the closet. “I mean, I haven't slept in like 5 days because Pepper is up and I'm trying so hard to make it easier for her because I know she has it a million times worse, but I just can't handle it anymore!” He stuffs a handful of crackers in his mouth. 

 

Peter looks to the plastic teddy bear that is almost empty. “Why are you eating animal crackers in a closet?” 

 

“I'm stress eating.” 

 

“ _ My  _ animal crackers?” 

 

“Pepper is eating everything else!” 

 

Peter blinks and stares at him. He can see how close to losing it Tony is. He feels bad. “Why don't you take the night off? Go lay down and catch up on your sleep?” 

 

“I can't. I have to take Pepper to our parenting class. Tonight we have to learn how to change diapers.” Tony snaps the head right off the elephant. 

 

“I'll take her. You know how to change a diaper. Rhodey has a little nephew, I thought.” 

 

“Yes, but this is different. What if there are different rules for girls?” 

 

Peter has never seen him so frazzled. “Um, if anything, I think girls are easier. You don't have to worry about the little pee rocket.” 

 

Tony pauses his chewing to laugh at Peter. “ _ The little pee rocket?”  _

 

Peter feels his face flush. “Well, yeah, boys wait for you to take their diaper off and then they let it all go. All over you.” 

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “You have experience in changing baby boys’ diapers, kid?” 

 

“No, but May says I had spectacular aim.” 

 

The laugh that Tony lets out is so loud and genuine it brings a smile to Peter’s face. “Kid,” he finally says when he settles down. “You're something else, you know that?” 

 

Peter grins. “So, what do you say? Am I allowed to help her tonight?”

 

“Peter, I really don't want to leave my heavily pregnant wife with you because I need a nap.” Tony’s face pinches. 

 

“C’mon, it's just for the one night. And you need to be fully rested in case that day comes soon.” Peter lightly taps his shoulder. 

 

“Don't even jinx it, Parker.” 

 

“I'm taking that as a yes.” Peter holds Tony’s wrist and smiles at him. 

 

After a huffed sigh, he says, “Fine. But you're not driving. I know you've gotten better, but let Pepper drive. Though, she probably wouldn't let you even if you asked.” 

 

“I promise. No driving with Pepper and Baby Girl in the car.” Peter bounces a little. He's just excited to be able to help. 

 

“Exactly. And call me if  _ anything  _ goes wrong.” 

 

“We're going to be fine.”  

 

“Promise me, Peter.” 

 

“Tony--.” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes. “I promise.”

  
  
  
  


When it all goes wrong, Peter isn't sure who to call. He thinks he should be calling an ambulance, but how long would that take? 

 

Pepper’s water breaks when they're driving back. She pulled over when cramps in her back and stomach became too much. 

 

Then her water breaks and Peter realizes how serious this is. “Oh, my God,” he says a few seconds after. “Is Baby Girl coming?”

 

Pepper’s wide eyes meet Peter’s. “Call Tony.” 

 

Peter fumbles for his phone and says, “Karen, call Tony!” His phone is ringing a moment later. Tony picks up on the third ring. 

 

“Hey, kiddo, what's up?” 

 

“She's coming!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Baby Girl is on her way!” Peter looks over at Pepper where she is breathing heavily and holding her stomach. She gasps in pain suddenly. 

 

“Fuck, she's in labor?” It sounds like he's going crazy on the other end of the line. He was probably just woken up from his first good sleep and was told his wife was in labor. 

 

“We’re still out on the island,” Peter says as he looks around. It's at least 20 minutes until they're back in Manhattan. 

 

“Go to the nearest hospital. I'll have FRIDAY tell me which one. Just go and I'll meet you there, okay?” 

 

“But you said I couldn't drive--.” 

 

“Kid, unless you want to deliver my daughter on the side of some Long Island road,  _ please  _ just get behind the wheel and drive. You're great and you've been doing so much better the last few months. I believe in you.” 

 

Peter swallows. He wouldn't be able to deliver a child and by the way Pepper screams again, he doesn't think they have time to wait for an ambulance. 

 

“Okay, I'll do it.” 

 

“Thank you, kid. Tell Pepper I'll be there soon.” And then he hangs up. 

 

Peter takes a deep breath and turns to Pepper. “Can you move to the passenger seat? I'll help.” He jumps out of the car and helps her around to sit again. She growls in pain. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Peter.” 

 

“It's okay,” he says immediately as he gets behind the wheel. “I’m gonna get you there, okay?” 

 

He starts driving, following the GPS directions FRIDAY pulled up for him. He's definitely nervous; this is the first time he's driving without Tony in the seat next to him. But he needs to get Pepper to the hospital, so he's going to drive. 

  
  


He drives pretty well and doesn't mess up. He goes a little under the speed limit at times where there are other cars beside him but he goes a little faster when it's just them in the road. Especially when Pepper lets out a pained scream.

 

They make it to the hospital and doctors are waiting for Pepper with a wheelchair. Tony’s there too. He must have used the suit too get here. He worried over Pepper as they wheel her away but just before he disappears through the doors, he turns to Peter and says, “Thank you.”

 

Peter is still shaking slightly because he just drove on his own and holy crap, Pepper is having Baby Girl! Peter smiles as he takes a seat in the waiting room. 

  
  


He sits there for an hour before May comes in. She's smiling wide as he stands up to hug her. Rhodey and Happy are behind her, looking just as excited. 

 

She pulls Peter into a hug. “The baby’s coming!” 

 

Peter nods, getting excited all over again. 

 

Rhodey slaps him on the shoulder. “Heard you drove all the way herd. Nice job, kid.”

 

“Yeah,” Happy butts in. “Maybe he doesn't need me carting him around anymore.” .

 

“Let's not get too ahead of ourselves.” Peter shakes his head. 

 

“You did good, squirt.” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes but doesn't argue the name. Happy would only call him squirt more. He has to pick and choose his battles. 

 

“Come sit, baby, you look exhausted.” 

 

“I'm not tired. I want to be up when Baby Girl is born,” Peter argues. 

 

“I didn't say you had to sleep. Just sit.” May pats the seat next to her. 

 

Peter does feel really tired, so he takes the seat and leans his head on May’s shoulder. He's not going to fall asleep. Just rest his eyes. 

 

He shuts them for a moment and blinks them back open when someone is gently shaking his shoulder. It takes a few blinks for him to focus on who's waking him up. 

 

It's Tony wearing green scrubs, smiling softly at him. “Good morning, kiddo.” 

 

“Wha…” He sits up and looks around the waiting room. It looks much emptier than it was earlier. 

 

“It's almost 2am,” Tony says. He pauses and then his smile grows. “Do you wanna come meet her?” 

 

Peter jumps to his feet. “Baby Girl is here?” 

 

Tony laughs. “Yeah. She's here.” 

 

Bouncing on his feet, Peter asks anxiously, “Can I meet her?” 

 

“Of course, kiddo.” He nods his head and starts walking to the hall. Peter hurries to keep up. He hears May follow behind him, but he's more focused on going to see Baby Girl. 

 

They're at the room before they know it and Tony gives him one last smile before opening the door. Peter walks inside slowly and quietly. He sees Pepper sitting up in bed with a small pink bundle in her arms. 

 

Tony walks over to his wife’s side, but Peter doesn't move. Tony nods his head to them. “C’mon, Pete. She's waiting.” 

 

Peter nods and hurries over, careful not to trip over his own feet. He looks down and the air is knocked from his lungs at how cute Baby Girl is. 

 

She has the typical baby cuteness with chubby cheeks and a soft patch of hair on her head: it's a strawberry blonde like her mother. 

 

“She's so adorable,” Peter whispers looking down at her. Like she recognizes his voice, her eyes open and she looks up at him. She makes a soft noise and her lips quirk. Peter smiles brightly down at her. “Hi, Baby Girl.” 

 

“Her name is Aurora,” Tony says. “Like the Aurora Borealis.” 

 

The Northern Lights. 

 

Peter remembers when he pulled Tony to the blankets and they stated at the Northern Lights for hours. “The most beautiful thing in the world,” Peter whispers. 

 

“Yeah,” Tony says. “And it's Italian, so…” Peter laughs at that. Of course. “Do you want to hold her?” 

 

Peters eyes widen. “Can I?” 

 

Tony nods. “Just sanitize your hands and you're good.” 

 

Peter hurried to get some hand sanitizer from the dispenser on the wall and scrubs his hands. Then he folds his arms, ready to hold her. 

 

Tony leans down and picks her up from Pepper’s arms. He walks to Peter and slowly lowers her into his arms. “That's it, Pete. Just like Jackie.” 

 

Aurora is placed in his arms and she snuggles her face against his chest. “You're the most precious thing I've ever seen,” he whispers. 

 

She makes another noise at the sound of his voice. 

 

Tony places a hand around his shoulder and says, “Aurora, this is your big brother, Peter.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widen.  _ Big brother.  _ He looks at Tony in awe. Maybe Tony doesn't realize what he said? “Her big brother...I'm not--.” 

 

“Oh, shut up. My daughter needs an older brother to look up to. There's no one else I'd rather have be there for her than you.” 

 

Peter smiles at him. “Thanks, Tony.” 

 

“No problem, kiddo.” 

 

He looks down at the baby in his arms and smiles. Aurora, the most beautiful thing in the world, his little sister.

 

He likes the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! I hope there aren't too many mistakes!! 
> 
> I'll be adding other little ficlets to this series as time continues. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below.


End file.
